


until hes had a satisfactory kiss...

by OtterandCat



Category: HunterXHunter
Genre: F/M, Genei Ryodan - Freeform, One Shot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Uvoginhunterxhunter, canonxreaderinsert, fem reader - Freeform, geneiryodan - Freeform, hunterxhunter - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, phantom troupe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterandCat/pseuds/OtterandCat
Summary: I started writing these little one-off blurb things for the benefit of myself and a really supportive new pal. We both love Uvogin of hunterxhunter and this one is UvoxFemReader. Every time I write with a canon character, I am aware that some of the things they say and do are most likely OOC, but I'm trying my best lol. I'm new to writing, I mostly draw.These blurbs may start out short, but I'm still finding my way and over time they will grow.thanks for reading x~with love, Cat.





	until hes had a satisfactory kiss...

You have things to do. You have to actually leave the bed, get dressed and start your day. You look over at Uvo. He looks like he's sleeping still, so you gently move his arm from around your waist and quietly lift the covers. You start to move while thinking about grabbing a clean fluffy towel on the way to the bathroom.

Uvo opens one eye and looks at you. He has a few other ideas about you leaving the bed. He moves his arm back around your waist and pulls you back in bed for a hug. He mumbles something about how he refuses to let you go until he has had a satisfactory kiss... but you know the guy's never gonna satisfied with just a kiss. He looks at you with a loving, innocent smile, starts stroking your hair and gently kisses you on the lips. You move your hand to his jawline and start rubbing the side of his neck with your thumb. You can feel his pulse from your light touch - it's strong and becoming rapid.

Before he lets you get out of bed, before he even stops kissing you, he lays on top of you while pushing his hand under you, grabs your arse and gives it a massive squeeze. At this point, his other hand has found its way deep into your hair and is cupping the back of your head. You didn't realise he was working his way up there as the kiss completely overwhelmed you. He pulls your head aside into the pillow, exposing your neck. He starts doting your jawline and neck with small kisses, then latches onto you with his mouth, sucking and kissing your neck down to your collarbone. His other hand, meanwhile, is busy squeezing your arse then travelling all over your body. 

Just at the point where you don't think you can take it anymore without doing something to him, he slips his hand down the front of your pyjamas and down the waistband of your underwear. He uses his first finger to gently slowly stroke your clit. You lift your head in surprise and sigh his name, then bite your lip while looking at him. All you can see is his hair and all you can hear his the sucking noises he's making from your neck. Your hand is still on his jaw and you can feel his rapid heartbeat, his firm cock against your leg, and see his chest rise and fall with his heavy breathing. You move your hand deep into his hair and grab hold. It's obvious he's been thinking about doing this to you since he woke up this morning. 

He gets impatient, so he slides his hand out back out of your pants, sucks his fingers, then slides back in. He plunges his first wet finger deep inside you and you give out a little cry that's music to his ears. He uses his thumb to gently play with your clit before he slides his second wet finger in. He pulls your head back into the pillow to kiss more of your neck and you lift your pyjama top for him. He kisses down your chest and flicks his tongue around your nipples. You call out his name a deep moan which makes him lift his head and grin at you, and you take the opportunity to grab his neck with both hands and pull him in for a passionate kiss. By now, you are naturally wet and his fingers slide in and out much easier, and you rock your hips in time with him. The feeling of rocking against him with his large fingers in your pussy and his thumb on your clit is amazing. You start to move faster than he does and he holds a third finger up to your pussy, ready to slide it inside you. You can feel his erection against your leg which is still wonderfully firm and is throbbing slightly so you stop rocking for a moment, move your hand to his fingers to coat your own with your wetness and then you grab his cock. You give him a few test pumps with your juices to make sure he feels right in your grip, then you start rocking against his fingers again. You start pulling his dick carefully, but each stroke becomes quicker and deeper as you inch closer to coming. You want him to come with you. It feels like he gets bigger the more you stroke him and soon he's moaning in your mouth as you keep pace together. He starts fingering you at a faster pace, trying to beat you, trying to take control back from you. You are on verge of begging him to fuck you, but you come onto his hand and a few seconds later he comes into yours. 

He grabs the tissue box from the bedside table, then lays back down on his side and pulls you with him. With the hand still in your underwear, he reaches around and grabs your bare arse to pull you even closer to you in his embrace. His other hand lets go of the tissue box and circles around your neck while reaching down your back. He makes small circles with his thumb on your mid back which slightly tickle but the sensation keeps your nipples firm. The passionate heated kisses have slowed to loving kisses and he plants them all over your face before giving you one last big smooch on the lips with his. He cleans you both up before anything dries. You received all of his load on your leg, and it's just easier to remove it now.

'I'm sorry, I know you're going to be late... ' 

You tell him it's ok while you snuggle under his chin and into his muscular, sweaty neck. You start falling asleep against him. Everything you had to do today can just wait until this afternoon.

It's very faint but just before you fall asleep you hear him say 'I love you...'


End file.
